Terry Farrell
| Place of birth = Cedar Rapids, Iowa USA | Characters = Jadzia Dax (primary); see additional characters | Image2 = JadziaDax2374.jpg }} Theresa Lee Farrell Grussendorf, known professionally as Terry Farrell, is the actress who played Jadzia Dax on the first six seasons of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. She also played the mirror universe version of Jadzia in and , as well as Honey Bare in and Darlene Kursky in the acclaimed episode . She provided the voice of Jadzia Dax in the video games Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen. Her favorite episodes are , , , , and . In 2001, she had an asteroid named after her by a DS9 fan. Farrell was good friends with Marina Sirtis and Michael Dorn and several other cast members of Star Trek: The Next Generation before Deep Space Nine began. She was speaking to Sirtis when she got the call to go to Rick Berman's office, where she was told that she had gotten the role of Jadzia Dax. In 1984, she starred in the short-lived television series with her future DS9 guest stars Richard Beymer and Geoffrey Blake. (Blake is her second favorite DS9 guest star; her favorite guest star is John Glover, who starred in .) The series also featured Jonathan Frakes, and several episodes were helmed by TOS directors Leo Penn and Ralph Senensky. In 1992, she played Cat in the second pilot of the American version of . Despite playing the title role in the 1992 episode "A Leap for Lisa" alongside Enterprise captain Scott Bakula and Enterprise guest star Dean Stockwell, she made only a brief appearance. Among her film credits is 1986's Back to School (which also featured Sally Kellerman, Adrienne Barbeau and Robert Picardo). After six seasons on DS9, Farrell was presented with the chance to join the Paramount sitcom . Instead of renewing her original contract for DS9 for one more season, she left and joined the cast of Becker in 1998 where she stayed for four years playing the character of Reggie Costas. There were many rumors as to why Farrell left DS9; some believed she wanted more money, there were differences with producers, or she had arguments with fellow cast members. Her stand-in and photo double from DS9, Cathy DeBuono, also worked in the same capacity for Farrell on Becker. After leaving Deep Space Nine, Farrell stated that, if asked, she would love to return to Star Trek to play Jadzia as a clone, Jadzia from another universe or a hologram. She also stated she grew greatly from playing Dax and that she wouldn't change a second of her time with Star Trek. Farrell's character, Jadzia, was not seen as a part of the flashback sequences toward the end of . This was due to the circumstance that Farrell did not give the producers her permission to use pictures of her in those scenes. Although a scene was written for Jadzia in the final episode, budget costs meant they couldn't afford Farrell and the scene was never filmed. At the Star Trek convention in 2007, Farrell said she wished she had not been so quick to leave Deep Space Nine, because "Jadzia Dax was the coolest character"; even Reggie can't compare: "It's hard to go from playing a hero to a neurotic, bad cook," she explained. At the Trek Las Vegas convention in the same year, she expressed her gratitude to the fans and their loyalty. http://www.creationent.com/video/STLV-07terry_farrell.htm Additional Star Trek characters File:Jadzia illusion.jpg|Illusory Jadzia Dax File:Jadzia prophet2371.jpg‎|Prophet File:Jadzia (mirror), Through the looking glass.jpg|Jadzia Dax (mirror) File:Honey Bare.jpg|Honey Bare File:Darlene Kursky.jpg|Darlene Kursky File:Jadzia hologram2374.jpg|Jadzia Dax (hologram) Star Trek interviews *DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Section 31-Hidden File 05" (interview from ) *DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Section 31-Hidden File 06" (interview from 30 September 1992) *DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Deep Space Nine Scrapbook Year One" (interview from 30 September 1992) External links * * * Terry Farrell at TriviaTribute.com de:Terry Farrell es:Terry Farrell fr:Terry Farrell nl:Terry Farrell pl:Terry Farrell Farrell, Terry Farrell, Terry